Electrical connectors that have a pre-soldered terminal pad can be stamped from solder clad metallic ribbons, which can include copper, brass or aluminum, or alloys thereof. The remaining solder clad scrap has very little monetary value since the scrap is coated with solder. In cases where the solder cladding is an expensive lead free solder composition, for example, a solder composition containing high levels of indium, the amount of the lead free solder on the scrap can have a high monetary value, but is almost worthless if not separated.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.